bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Projects Logo Variations
Logo In the logo, we see a shadow dog in the circle, which is similar to a Labrador Retriever. We see the text "Shadow Projects". In the logo, the dog would usually bark, but in some episodes of Bear In The Big Blue House, it makes a different sound. Variants Season 1 (1997) *Share, Bear: The dog quacks like a duck. *Shape of a Bear: The dog barks like a different dog. *Lost Thing: The dog quacks like a different duck. *Spring Fever: The dog croaks like a frog. *Dirt, I Love You So!: The dog oinks like a pig. *Morning Glory: The dog meows like a cat. *Listen Up!: The dog hoots like an owl. *Summer Cooler: The dog makes a "beep beep" sound like the sound of a car's horn. *The Big Blue Housecall: The dog laughs like Doc Hogg. Season 2 (1997-1999) *Raiders of the Lost Cheese: The dog squalls like a pelican. *Look What I Made: The dog says "grabby grabby" in Treelo's voice. *If At First You Don't Succeed... *The Way I Feel Today: The dog says "yep yep" in Clammy's voice. *It's a Mystery to Me: The dog chirps like a bird. *Love is All You Need: The dog makes kissing sounds. *Scientific Bear: The dog makes a "boing boing" sound. *As Different as Day and Night: The dog says "Go Daddy!" in Treelo's voice. *It's Sports-tastic!: The dog blows his sports whistle. *Call It a Day: The dog says "whoop whoop". *Lost and Found: The dog quacks like Harry. *A Berry Bear Christmas: The dog says "Happy Holidays!" in Treelo's voice. Season 3 (1999-2000) *Back to Water: The dog makes a "gulp gulp" sound for drinking. *Woodland House Wonderful: The dog makes a sneeze sound. *The Tutter Family Reunion: The dog says "Thank you!" in a male voice. *Buying Math: The dog makes a "ka-ching" sound like a cash register. *Bats are People Too: The dog says "Later!" in Tutter's voice. *The Fairy Tale Ball: The dog makes different kissing sounds. *Bear's Book Nook: The dog makes a "ding ding" sound like a bicycle. *Stormy Weather: The dog makes a "boom boom" sound for thunder and lightning. Season 4 (2001-2002) *Playing With Best Friends: The dog barks in a child's voice. *Bear's Big Costume Party: The dog says "Happy Halloween!" in a male voice. *Thankful in Woodland Valley: The dog says "Happy Thanksgiving!" in a male voice. *Love Day: The dog makes different kissing sounds. *Playing Store: The dog makes a "ding ding" sound like a bell. *Found Somewhere I Find: The dog moos like a cow. *Animals in Our House!: The dog squeaks like a mouse. *Making Changes: The dog buzzes like an alarm clock. *The Woodland Valley Team: The dog shouts "Hut! Hut!" like the coach. Season 5 (2002-2003) *Something to Do, Tutter: The dog says "sizzle sizzle" like a sound of a frying pan. *Let's Plant!: The dog croaks like a different frog. *What Time Spends: The dog says "Time's up!" *A Brand New Game: The dog says "bounce bounce". *The Scavenger Hunt: The dog shouts outs "Hee-haw!" like a donkey. *Bear's Big Holiday: The dog says "Happy Holidays!" in a child-like voice. *Worst News: The dog makes a "blurp blurp" sound like a tuba. *Let's Make an Achievement: The dog hoots like a different owl. Variants Total Season 1 Variants Total: 9 Season 2 Variants Total: 12 Season 3 Variants Total: 7 Season 4 Variants Total: 8 Season 5 Variants Total: 8 Variants Total: 44 List of Variants Total: #Share, Bear - season 1, episode 6 #Shape of a Bear - season 1, episode 8 #Lost Thing - season 1, episode 17 #Spring Fever - season 1, episode 19 #Dirt, I Love You So! - season 1, episode 22 #Morning Glory - season 1, episode 23 #Listen Up! - season 1, episode 24 #Summer Cooler - season 1, episode 25 #The Big Blue Housecall - season 1, episode 37 #Raiders of the Lost Cheese - season 2, episode 2 #Look What I Made - season 2, episode 3 #The Way I Feel Today - season 2, episode 13 #It's a Mystery to Me - season 2, episode 16 #Love is All You Need - season 2, episode 25 #Scientific Bear - season 2, episode 26 #As Different as Day and Night - season 2, episode 27 #It's Sports-tastic! - season 2, episode 33 #Call It a Day - season 2, episode 36 #Lost and Found - season 2, episode 40 #A Berry Bear Christmas - season 2, episode 49/50 #Back to Water - season 3, episode 4 #The Tutter Family Reunion - season 3, episode 9 #Buying Math - season 3, episode 12 #Bats are People Too - season 3, episode 13 #The Fairy Tale Ball - season 3, episode 18 #Bear's Book Nook - season 3, episode 20 #Stormy Weather - season 3, episode 24 #Bear's Big Costume Party - season 4, episode 8 #Thankful in Woodland Valley - season 4, episode 12 #Love Day - season 4, episode 15 #Playing Store - season 4, episode 18 #Found Somewhere I Find - season 4, episode 24 #Animals in Our House! - season 4, episode 26 #Making Changes - season 4, episode 30 #The Woodland Valley Team - season 4, episode 32 #Something to Do, Tutter - season 5, episode 6 #Let's Plant! - season 5, episode 10 #What Time Spends - season 5, episode 13 #A Brand New Game - season 5, episode 15 #The Scavenger Hunt - season 5, episode 19 #Bear's Big Holiday - season 5, episode 20 #Worst News - season 5, episode 28 #Let's Make an Achievement - season 5, episode 33 Notes *''Bear in the Big Blue House Live!'' is not seen in the special. Category:Lists